1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support for objects, more particularly to a combined chair and object support for video equipment, telescopes, drawing boards and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stands for supporting a variety of objects, such as cameras, telescopes, drawing boards and the like, are known in the art. However, the conventional stands are not equipped with means for sitting of the user, and thus require the use of a separate chair.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a combined chair and object support for video equipment, telescopes, drawing boards and the like to overcome the aforementioned drawback of the prior art.
According to this invention, a combined chair and object support includes a chair leg assembly, a seat member, an upright support post and a linking member. The chair leg assembly has an upper leg end, and a lower leg end opposite to the upper leg end and adapted to be placed on a ground surface. The seat member is mounted on the upper leg end of the chair leg assembly. The upright support post is adapted for mounting an object removably thereon. The linking member is formed with a first coupling end connected to the seat member, and a second coupling end connected to the support post, thereby forming a horizontal spacing between the seat member and the support post in a longitudinal direction.